Ovivor: Vietnam
Memorable Moments *The RP lasting two weeks because O's parents took away his laptop. *O originally requesting ten for a quick RP and getting twice that amount. *O's brother hijacking the RP while O was pooping and jokingly ejecting everyone from the game. *Kourtney attempting to be the HBIC of her team only to be voted out unanimously. *Everyone immediately realizing Bergly Sanders was Nate and voting him out. *Nobody realizing Brian was Survivor until Survivor began threatening people in main chat to vote people out of the game. *Survivor being banned from chat for three weeks after the incident. *Pepe not quitting and being the robbed favorite. *SoKim voting out the Rare Pepe and experiencing severe bad luck in the remaining challenges. *Nobody knowing who Pixie was except Mana because nobody reads stories on the wiki. *Debilitas becoming a fan favorite, only for chat to turn against him when he was revealed to be Dra. *Dra later being banned from chat for seventeen hours. *Sierra not even acting remotely like Sierra and instead was basically Lucina playing himself. *Thao never talking for the first half of the RP because Dyna was incredibly busy, yet emerging as a CPP power force later on. *Reddy playing John from Big Brother and making it painfully obvious it was him. *Victoria never playing in challenges and complaining every time they lost yet nearly making merge because she was in an alliance. *Will choosing the name Sensates for the merge and O giving him immunity because of it, enraging everyone because they didn't know what it meant. *Katara having a very complex storyline, only to get idoled out at the merge because of a literal bowl of Lentils. *Everyone getting tired of Fawful and voting him out, causing Toad to "aw, man" for two hours. *The return of the iconic selfie challenge where Mana walked down the street and took a selfie with Bruno to win immunity. *Everyone realizing Mana was in the RP because of this. *Will being ganged up on because O loved him, causing O to bitch openly in chat. *Nobody realizing what Will was from, and just thinking it was CK playing himself. *Rudy flirting with every single guy, to no avail. *Rudy playing multiple fake idols and wasting all of them. *Dilma ruling the post-merge with an iron fist. *Brazilian conservatives crowding around Bruno's house, protesting Dilma's very existence in the RP. *Jane being the quintessential SG character, yet nobody realizing it because SG left chat shortly after the RP began *Jane asking to be voted out practically every round, yet being offended when she actually was voted out. *Lentils going on a late game immunity run. *Everyone wondering how a bowl of lentils went on an immunity run. *Ben being furious he was eliminated and singing twenty one pilots songs upon his elimination. *Lana's complex friendships with Lentils and Dilma. *O being scared that Lana was going to win, causing Matt to be a three time winner. Only for Lana to get zero votes causing O to publically "YAS!" *Mana playing The Moo Man and Toad and O cackling in chat about it the entire time. *Mana playing in a game that isn't Toadvivor *Audrey playing another TAR26 contestant and once again winning. *Audrey being the single best RP'er in the history of RPs